Communication between devices, and in turn between people that control those devices, is important in a wide variety of applications. Oftentimes wireless communication (without guided media) techniques are employed for communication between these devices. However, in some environments, wireless communication is difficult if not impossible while in others wireless communication is not desirable. In one example, wireless communication devices can use direct line of sight techniques, but in a mountain area direct line of sight can be difficult to achieve.